Creatures of The Night
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: There are many tales and stories about werewolves, but most of those are fake. Warewolves are not caused by a bite. No, werewolves are chosen. I was chosen two months ago and I must say, it's been one wild ride. A Seddie story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this has nothing to do with Twilight. But it IS similar (even though I dislike Twilight) I like the idea of the wolf shape-shifting. So, here is something I think you'll enjoy!**

**General POV**

The gentle thud of padded feet on the cold pavement echoed through the nighttime air. The jet black animal ran silently along the back alleys of downtown Seattle. She cornered a large man in a dead end corner of a dark and grimy alley. The man whimpered as the animal growled fiercely.

"What is this?" he said to himself as the animal inched closer. It looked like a large wolf. It WAS a large wolf. She was jet black and had crystal blue eyes. Her shiny white teeth glistened as she took another step closer. She gave a growl and lunged at the man. A screamed ripped across the night sky.

**The Next Night**

Sam Puckett walked into her friend's apartment casually throwing down her jacket on the couch.

"Geez Sam," Carly said, "You look exhausted."

"I was up late last night." Sam yawned.

"Doing what?" Carly laughed. Sam hesitated before answering.

"Um, spray painting walls in alleys." Carly shook her head disapprovingly and turned around to Freddie.

"You should be careful Sam," Freddie said, "Another serial killer was found dead in an alley last night." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't say?" she said, "I gotta go."

"But you just got here!" Carly said.

"BYE!" Sam yelled as she ran out the door.

**Sam's POV**

There are many tales and stories of werewolves. Y'know, full moon equals werewolf. Well, that's not true. Werewolves are not caused by a bite. No, werewolves are chosen. Only the toughest people are chosen for the job. How lucky of me. I changed into a wolf for the first time two months ago. A first, I was confused as to why I was chosen for this. But I quickly learned that I was chosen to protect the streets of Seattle. I've killed many serial killers and rapists.

I went into a dark alley and closed my eyes. I felt myself beginning to change. My limbs grew, my teeth sharpened, and my body sprouted fur from all angles. Soon, I was a large jet black wolf. The only way I was distinguishable as a human would be my eyes which stayed the same blue color. I walked behind buildings and through dark alleys. The cold December air rustled my fur and stimulated my senses. I raised my nose in the air and took a long sniff. My ears flattened against my head and my lips pulled back over my teeth. I heard a scream for help and took off. A man had a girl about my age pinned against the wall. He was laughing as he took another swig of his drink. I growled, causing him to pause.

"Who's there?" he called. The girl whimpered. I slowly walked out of the darkness and lowered into a defensive stance. The girl dropped to the ground in terror. I growled again as the man raised his empty bottle. He swung and missed. I lunged and tore him to pieces. I recognized him as the man who just escaped from prison. Highly dangerous. After I was finished with the man, I walked over to the girl who was now passed out. I pulled her up on my back and took off at a running pace towards the scent of her house.

I reached her house and lay her down on the front porch. I went back to the dead man and did what all protectors are supposed to do after the kill. I gave a long and very loud howl. I melted back into the shadows as people started to gather around the dead body. I ran back to my own alley and closed my eyes. My limbs phased back into arms and legs, my fur retreated back into my skin, and I became Sam Puckett once again. I put my arms through my jacket sleeves and walked back to Bushwell Plaza.

"Hey again!" I called, walking through the door.

"Hey Sam." Carly said suspiciously.

"Sorry, had some business to take care of." I laughed. Though I was back in human form, my acute sense of hearing, smell, and sight did not leave. That was kind of an advantage I guess. Somewhere to the west, I heard a scream. Dammit.

"Whoops, look at the time." I said nervously, "I better be getting home." I said edging towards the door. Before either of them could answer, I ran out the door. I was pumped and ready to do my job.

**Okay guys, I thought that went pretty well! The next chapter will be up soon. But I wanna ask all you artists out there something. I want you guys to draw a picture of Sam in wolf form. The top three will get a special place on my profile! So show me what you got! Thanks for reading!**

** =Jamie**


	2. Sam's Story

**Hey hey! Don't forget to enter the "Sam Wolf Form" art contest! Send me a link to your artwork. Top three will get a special place on my profile!**

Chapter 2: Sam's Story

I remember that night two months ago. But then again, the pain and suffering you go through that first night usually isn't forgotten. I was just leaving Carly's when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arms and legs. I saw black fur sprouting from the back of my hands. I ran outside as my teeth started to lengthen and sharpen. My face grew out into the shape of a snout. I lay on the ground of an alley, my limbs felt like they were being ripped from their sockets, fur was growing everywhere, and my fingernails turned to claws. When I awoke in the night, I was a wolf. I walked around on four legs clumsily, until I met HIM. His name was Austin and he was also a wolf. He talked to me through our own language explaining that everything was okay and this was normal. He taught me everything there is to know about being a protector.

One particular lesson was learning to howl. He took me into a forest just outside of Seattle and told me to howl as loud as possible. I leaned back my head and gave a feeble yelp. Austin shook his furry head and told me to step aside. He stood up proudly and threw back his head. His howl was bone-chilling and crystal clear. He stopped and looked at me; his shaggy reddish-brown fur was beautiful camouflage in the forest. I stood up like he did and forced a howl from my lungs. It shredded through the night air and gave me shivers. Austin nodded his head approvingly. We walked back to Seattle where he told me he was leaving for Yakima. I nuzzled his face and said good-bye. I watched as he walked into the foggy night, never to see him again.

I missed Austin. Now I was truly alone until I could phase back into a human. I spent nights in alleys eating garbage and getting soaked in the rain that never stopped falling. One night, I felt myself shrinking. I once again was a human being. I pulled out my dry clothes from underneath the dumpster and clothed myself. It felt odd walking on two legs after being a wolf for so long. I staggered around looking a bit drunk. I remember Austin saying that my wolf form was unique in a certain way. Though I never say him human, he said that his eyes were a bright green. But in wolf form, they were muddy brown. He said all wolves have muddy brown eyes, but mine stayed crystal blue when I changed.

I decided one night to go out and see Austin. I ran silently out of Seattle into the forest where I knew he lived. I search around but never found him. I ran to Yakima in one night and searched there. Still nothing. I found another forest outside of Yakima. That's when I found his scent. I followed it to a den reeking of his wolf smell. I cautiously walked inside. A pair of claws raked over my face, causing me to back out of the den. Austin leaped out and flattened his ears. I gave him a curious look and tried to move closer.

"Austin, it's me Sam." I said in our language.

"We can't be friends anymore Sam. You're from a different pack." He snarled. This made me angry. I bared my teeth and charged at Austin. We clawed and snapped at each other until we could no longer move. I limped away from Austin's bleeding form and made my way back to Seattle where I became human again. I was still bloody and a bit torn up. I walked to Carly's apartment and burst through the door.

"Carly…" I moaned. She came running downstairs and gasped.

"Sam! Oh my God what happened to you!" Carly said urgently.

"I, uh got beat up by some biker chicks." I lied smoothly. Carly took the bait and tended to my wounds. The next night, I phased and went back to see Austin to get some answers. I arrived at his den and growled. He emerged and snarled back.

"What do you want?" he growled at me.

"I'm here to get some answers." I said calmly. Austin paced back and forth angrily and glared at me. His expression seemed to soften at my eyes.

"Sam, you can't be here." Austin said in my face.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"I will if you don't leave." He said hotly.

"Who is the leader of my pack?" I questioned. Austin paused and sat down.

"Go to the southeast corner of Seattle. Look in the darkest alley and you'll find him there." I turned to leave but I hesitated.

"I miss you Austin." He snorted and crawled into his den. I ran like the wind back to Seattle. I did as Austin told me and found the darkest alley. I walked into the darkness and gave a little "bark" if you could call it that. A large wolf as white as pure as snow walked out from the shadows. I lowered my head in respect to my superior.

"So, you are Sam." he said in an old timer's voice. I'm guessing he was an old man.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I am Nathaniel, but you may call me Cinders." He said. I looked into his muddy brown eyes, He seemed to be studying me.

"You have very peculiar eyes." He said to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"It is not often that a wolf has any of it's human qualities." Cinders explained. "That's is why your fur is black because your hair his blonde."

"How did you-"

"An Alpha always knows his pack." I smiled at Cinders. I turned around, ready to leave the alley when Cinders called to me. "A wolf with human qualities will always do great things." I ran back to my alley and was once again human. Cinders' words whirled in my mind. I smiled and opened Carly's door.

**Check out my YouTube page for the FanFic trailer. The link is on my profile!**


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

**Sam's POV**

"And now, Sam and I will dance around a burning copy of Twilight and sing 'Old McDonald!'" Carly and I started to dance as I threw a match on the book.

"Old McDonald had a farm Ey-ei-ey-ei-oh!" we sang together. Freddie chuckled behind the camera and moved to get a better view. Suddenly, I felt a pain my arms.

"Guess what Sam." Carly chirped. I didn't reply as the pain got worse. "Sam, say the line." Carly whispered. I saw my fingernails growing into claws. No! I can't phase here. Black fur was growing on my hands. I shoved them into my and ran out of the room.

"SAM! Come back!" Carly yelled after me. I ran outside into my alley. My hands formed into paws and my arms grew out. My teeth morphed into fangs and my face turned into a snout. Soon, I was a wolf. Austin said I would never phase without telling myself too. What's going on?

"Sam? You here?" I heard Freddie calling my name. I whimpered a little too loud. Freddie paused and looked down my alley. "Hello? Who back there? I can see your eyes." I back up against the wall. Dead end. Freddie looked up and gasped.

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a giant wolf with beautiful blue eyes. She didn't move or attack me. She only stared. What the hell was a wolf doing in the middle of Seattle? I reached out my hand to touch the wolf. She didn't move. My hand touched her jet black fur. It was soft and silky like a kitten's fur. I can't believe I was petting a wild wolf in the middle of Seattle. As crazy as it sounds, it was true. Suddenly, the wolf growled and ran past me and into the shadows. My hand was frozen in place where the wolf was standing. Something about her was oddly familiar. Was it the eyes? I pondered it as I walked back to Carly's apartment. My arms and legs were throbbing dully. The pain started to worsen as I walked. My head pounded and my ears were ringing. What the-? I walked past my mom and into my room.

My arms were shaking and legs were roaring with pain. I moaned as I felt something sharp run down my jaw. I realized that they were my teeth growing and sharpening rapidly. They felt like fangs. My fingernails were growing at an alarming rate as they turned to claws.

"What's happening to me!" I yelled to myself. My palms grew a tough layer of skin over them. Rusty colored fur burst from my arms and covered my body. Then everything went black.

I heard a scream. My ear pricked up in the air. Wait, since when can I do that. Mom was in my room looking at me, screaming her lunatic head off. I tried to say shut up, but all that came out was a yelp. WHAT! Stood up… on four legs. I looked down to see the body of a… a wolf. I looked in my mirror. I was a large wolf with rusty colored fur and my same chocolate brown eyes. Mom rose a frying pan and slammed it over my head.

"A WOLF ATE FREDDIEBEAR!" she screamed. I panicked and jumped out my window. Oh shit, I'm on the eighth floor. I landed with ease on the ground in an alley behind our building. I was truly freaking out now. Okay, so I'm a wolf… No Freddie, that's impossible. I'm just dreaming. I heard a growl as a jet black wolf with blue eyes walked in front of me.

"So, you're the newbie?" she snarled. That voice. It was familiar.

"What's going on!" I yelped.

"Calm down," she instructed, "I'll explain everything soon. Follow me." She turned around and walked into the back alley where all the crazy people hang out. Even though I was slightly bigger than her, I was still scared. I followed behind her and stuck close.

"This is unreal." I said, "I'm just dreaming." The she-wolf smacked me with her tail.

"You're not dreaming. If you don't believe me, I'll MAKE you believe in my own way." She barked at me. Wow, I swear I've heard that threat before.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order." I said. The wolf turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"No! Not yet." She said turning back around. She did a double take when she looked at me.

"What?" she paused.

"Nothing, just your eye color. I know someone with those eyes. But he could never be one of us. He's too soft." We kept walking in silence until we reached a certain alley. I gasped when I saw a man robbing an old woman.

"You gotta help her!" I said frantically.

"What do you think our job is Dipthong?" she hissed. I felt the familiar feeling once again. Only Sam says Dipthong… She crouched low and sprang at the offender. She only mangled him enough to injure him. The old woman took her purse and tottered away, oblivious to the giant animals before her.

"We are Protectors." The she-wolf said. "We are what make Seattle safe. Not the police, they just take the credit." Then she put one foot forward and let loose a GIANT howl. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. She quickly darted into the shadows as people began to gather.

"That's how you do it." She said proudly, smoothing down some fur on her arm.

"Sooo… Names?" I said. She sighed and stood up stretching.

"I'm Sam Puckett. What about you?"


	4. Important Lessons

**Freddie's POV**

"I'm Sam Puckett. What about you?"

I paused. No. Freaking. Way.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" Sam said in my face. I struggled to come up with a fake name.

"I'm uh, Ben. Ben Ston."

"Ben Ston? What the heck kinda name is that?" Sam scoffed.

"It's MY name thank you very much." I said hotly. Sam snorted and turned around, leaving me alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at eight. Don't miss it… Not that you can of course." She laughed and melted into the shadows. What did she mean not that I can? I soon found out that you can't change back into a human for some time. To make it worse, it was absolutely pouring outside. My fur was soaked and I only had a box to keep my head dry.

The next night, I walked back to the alley where I met Sam. She was waiting for me, chewing on a rib bone with her enormous teeth.

"Sam?" She paused, looked at me, and kept chewing.

"Hey nub." She said through bites. After a while, she finally stood up and stretched. "Follow me." She started to run out onto the streets with me right behind her. It was amazing how fast I could run. My muscles never ached or fatigued. I could run forever if I wanted too. We stopped at a forest right outside the city. Sam's ears flattened against her head.

"Something wrong-?"

"SH!" Sam growled. She took another silent step into the forest. There was a growl somewhere close. A reddish brown wolf came walking out of the woods with his teeth bared.

"Austin." Sam said calmly.

"What are you doing here? And with THIS!" he snarled.

"I'm just here to teach the newbie how to kill and howl." Sam replied. Austin studied me closely and snorted.

"You're meat." He growled in my ear. He walked back into the forest.

"Well, that went better than expected." Sam chirped brightly, "Follow me." She strode into the forest and stopped at a big cliff. She walked to the end and put one for forward, leaning her weight on her back paws. She lifted her head and howled a long, mournful sound that made my heart race. After the howling lesson, Sam taught me how to fight. We wrestled and snapped at each other, laughing our heads off. When we started back for Seattle, we talked about our friends and family (mine being fake of course.) I stopped walking.

"You're doing it again." I said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Staring at me."

"Sorry," Sam said, obviously embarrassed, "Something about you is very familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Not since yesterday."

"It's weird because when I look at your face I can see-" Sam was cut off by a scream for help. "Okay, I'll take this one. Try and change back into a human while I'm gone." Sam ran off, leaving me alone… Again. Okay, think human. Think human. I felt myself shrinking. My teeth shortened, my fur disappeared, and my hair changed back into the deep brown it usually is. I opened my eyes to see that I was human again… but totally naked. I looked under the dumpster to see a pile of clothes with a note on them. I quickly changed and read the note from Sam.

_Ben,_

_I stole these clothes from my friend Freddie. I hope they fit. He is a bit more muscular than I think you are in human form._

_ Sam_

I smiled despite the fact that Sam stole my favorite shirt and pants. I walked inside our building and into my apartment where my mom was crying hysterically.

"Mom?" her head snapped up to my face.

"OH FREDDIEBEAR! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT THE GIANT WOLF HAD EATEN YOU!" she screamed, hugging me. I felt my ribs groan under the hug. I finally broke free and rubbed my side.

"I'm fine mom. Honest." I wheezed. I quickly ran out of the apartment and into Carly's where I was met by another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God Freddie!" Carly yelled, "Your mom said a wolf ate you! But you're okay!" I could literally hear my bones crack.

"Carly! CARLY!" I yelped. She let go and smiled sheepishly. She looked absolutely exhausted. Her eyes were red and she had very dark circles under her eyes.

"Carly are you okay? You look like someone threw a bomb on you." I said.

"Thanks Freddie," she said sarcastically, "Girls LOVE hearing that."

"Sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I know I look horrible."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been feeling really off color lately. Must be flu season or something." She yawned.

"Carly, flu season is in December. It's October."

"Oh, well must be something else then." She said cheerfully. She winced in pain.

"What hurts?" I said like a doctor.

"Just my arms in legs. They feel like they're trying to grow six feet larger."

Oh no.

**DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUH! Okay you guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews and comments about this story. I'm having an AWESOME time writing it. Don't forget to enter the "Draw Sam in wolf Form contest!" I'll have some example up on my profile as soon as I get off my lazy butt and do it.**

** QUESTION FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!**

** "What address can I use to send FanArt to the iCarly team?" Don't be shy! I really wanna know! Thanks for reading my pointless rambles!**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Don't worry, I'm not dying of some kind of disease and won't be able to finish the story. **

**Actually, I just wanna tell you that I have a drawing BY ME of Wolf Sam on my Deviant Art account. You can use this as a source when you draw your wolf.**

**I also have a picture of Freddie but I haven't put that one up yet because I'm too lazy. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be awesome and surprised filled. Ooh I can't wait to write it! Just a little note: It includes Carly, Cinders, and Freddie's true identity. I will also reveal why Sam couldn't just tell it was Freddie by his scent. MWAHAHA!**

** CHECK OUT MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT!**

** Okay, laters!**

** =Jamie**


	6. Here's CARLY!

**Freddie's POV**

Carly was asleep in her bed, squirming in pain. She awoke with a start, gasping as she winced.

"Carly, I have to go, when you wake up in the morning don't be alarmed." I said to her. She gave me an odd look and drifted off to sleep. I could already see her teeth lengthening. I walked out of her apartment and into my own. I suddenly felt some kind of spray hitting me.

"MOM! Agh! Stop it!" I yelled.

"No Freddie, this is Anti-Wolf spray!" She yelled back. She emptied half the bottle on me before I could push her away. I ran into my room and locked the door tight. I needed to tell Sam about this. But how do I do that without giving myself away? I paced back and forth around my room, thinking and thinking. I felt myself growing into a wolf. I did what I normally do when I want to get away from Mom, I jumped out the window. I landed in the alley and saw Sam sitting in a corner licking her paw.

"It's about time Bennerd." She said.

"Uh, Sam? There's a problem." I stuttered nervously. Sam stopped licking her paw and looked at me in interest. "Well, there's this girl in my apartment building. Her name is, uh, Carly. Carly Shen or something."

"Carly Shay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think she's phasing." Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT! Carly? Shit!" Sam ran away into another alley. When she came back, she was human. Her beautiful blonde curls were messy around her worried face and her clothes were wrinkled to hell. "I gotta go!" she said, pausing to lightly pet my face. She sprinted into the building. I shrunk back down into a human, clothed myself, and ran inside. Sam was kneeling next to Carly's bed.

"How is she?" I blurted out by accident.

"Umm she's fine. Freddie, you need to go." Sam said pushing me out of the room. I saw claws burst from Carly's fingernails.

"Okay, tell me how she's doing later!" I said before Sam slammed the door I my face.

**Sam's POV**

Whew… Got Freddie out of here just in time. Fur burst from Carly's skin like fire. I ran out of the room so I didn't have to see her phase. The noise suddenly stopped. I opened the door to face the newly born wolf: Carly Shay.

**Carly's POV**

Oww… My head was pounding like crazy. I lifted my head off the floor. What's going on, I thought Sam was here a minute ago. I heard Spencer singing to himself in the kitchen and smelled tacos being burned. How can I hear this? I'm on the second floor and the Spencer's all the way in the kitchen! When I tried to stand up, I stood up on four legs. I looked down to see fur… and lots of it. I backed up into a wall. I glanced over at the mirror and saw a wolf. I tried to scream but only a yelp came out. I-I was the wolf. I heard the door click and open. Sam walked in looking at me. She actually looked…impressed. She closed her eyes tight and them something began to change in Sam.

Black fur sprouted from her arms and body. She fell down on all fours as fur burst through her back. Soon, a jet black wolf was standing before me.

"S-Sam y-your one of them." I said, backing up more.

"I see you are too." She chuckled.

"This isn't funny! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed.

"Calm down, me and Ben will show you. Follow me." Sam stood on my window sill and jumped.

"AHH SAM!" I heard a thud as she hit the ground dead.

"Just jump Carly!" I heard her yell from the ground. I closed my eyes and leaped from the window. In a few seconds, my feet hit the ground as easily as if I had jumped from the curb.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Ben! Get out here!" Sam barked. A rusty brown wolf walked out from the shadows. I recognized him immediately… or at least I thought I did.

"Freddie?"

**Sorry it's short! I'm babysitting my friends two tiny kittens this weekend and I'm very busy! Oh, one of them only has THREEE LEGS! Her name is Kiki! SO FREAKIN CUTE! The other one's name is Bella (no, not after Twilight) and I love her too! Okay review please!**


	7. Close Calls

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie?"

WHAT! How could Carly tell who I am! Oh God oh God. LIE FREDDIE LIE!

"Who's Freddie?" I said smoothly.

"Oh, I thought you were Freddie. He's a friend of me and Sam." Carly laughed.

"Okay Carly," Sam piped in, "Let's get a look at you." Carly stood up straight and held her head high. "Hmm… Wow Carly, nice fur." It was true. Carly's fur was pure white; actually it was as white as fresh snow in December. I looked into Carly's eyes, not surprisingly, they were a muddy brown. Sam and I took Carly out into Austin's forest. When he saw Carly, he whined and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Austin." He said smoothly.

"I'm Carly. I just phased tonight." Carly giggled. Sam growled and snorted.

"Can it Sam." Austin snapped. Sam growled louder and flattened her ears back. Austin took a step closer to Carly. Sam launched herself at Austin, snapping and clawing him. Austin fought back ferociously, biting Sam's neck and clawing at her stomach. Though you couldn't see it, blood was soaking Sam's fur. Sam crashed to the ground and didn't move. Austin snorted and scooted closer to Carly who growled.

"Carly baby." Austin said, "Wanna hang with me?" Carly snapped at him and bristled the fur on her neck.

"Stay away from Sam and Ben." She threatened. Austin took the hint and backed up into the forest. As soon as he was gone, Carly straightened her back and looked worried. "Do you think I hurt his feelings?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. Just like Carly. Sam groaned and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Oww… that jerk." She panted. The ground was stained with her blood. She shook herself off and yawned. "Okay Carly, you need to learn all the basics." Sam walked in the forest first, leaving me to walk with Carly.

"Soo... Ben. Where are you from?" Carly asked me.

"I live in your building. Bushwell Plaza."

"Are you sure? I've never heard of your family."

"Yeah, my parents kinda keep to themselves." Lying to Carly wasn't fun but it had to be done to keep Sam clueless.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Sam barked somewhere ahead of us. Carly and I sped up to catch her. "Okay Carly, this is where you learn to fight. I have an idea." I didn't like where this was going. Sam's idea where usually dangerous and involved hurting me.

"What's the idea?" I asked cautiously.

"Ben, I need you to sit very close to Carly and act like you're in love." Sam instructed. We did as we were told. It really weird for me though.

"HEY AUSTIN CHECK THIS OUT!" Sam bellowed. Austin came running out looking furious. He eyes locked with mine. I could feel his gaze burning holes into my head.

Then I realized Sam's plan. She wanted me to fight Austin. I took a step back causing Austin to show his razor sharp teeth. I didn't want to be a coward in front of the girls so I took a courageous step forward. Austin was snarling fiercely, then he lunged. Teeth sunk into my front leg and claws ripped at my skin. My own teeth found Austin's neck. Blood rushed in my mouth like water, staining my teeth red. Austin and I bit and clawed at each other. He bit down on my neck, searching for my jugular vein. I struggled against his iron grip, losing hope and blood each second.

"Austin! You're gonna kill him!" Sam yelled. Hatred for Austin surged through my veins like red-hot poison. It flowed into my brain and gave me energy. I jumped in the air and turned myself over. Austin's head collided with a rock. He hit the ground and didn't move. I stood where I was, my fur bristled and blood running down my mouth. I glanced at Sam and Carly. Sam's face was like stone and Carly looked sick.

"Easy as pie." I scoffed, kicking dirt on Austin's limp body.

"Good job nub." Sam said walking past me. I smiled at her praise. If only she knew who she was actually addressing. That night, we taught Carly everything. Howling, more fighting, killing, running, and most of the other basics. As we walked back to Bushwell Plaza, Carly said something I was dreading.

"Hey Ben, we'd love to have you on iCarly tomorrow night. You could meet our tech producer, Freddie."

"Yeah, nothing better than a nerd reunion to spice up our web show." Sam chuckled to herself.

"C'mon Ben, it'll be fun." Carly said with a smile.

"I can't guys. Sorry." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, that fine then." Carly said a little sadly. I didn't want to disappoint them but I had to keep my identity a secret. When we reached our alley, Sam and Carly's noses wrinkled.

"Geez, who soaked their clothes in cologne?" Sam said in disgust. I pulled out the smelly clothes from underneath the dumpster. "Of course they're yours." Sam remarked. I glared and went into the next alley to change back into a human. I put my clever scent-proof clothes on and walked around the long way to the building. I heard Sam's hushed voice so I decided to listen in.

"Come on Sam, you TOTALLY like him." Carly giggled.

"No way! He's too much like Frednerd." Sam said. That one stung a little but I kept listening.

"I swear, that kid is EXACTLY like Freddie." Carly mused. I heard them walking out of the alley (human again) and into the lobby. I followed behind them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Err, hey Freddie." Carly said nervously.

"What happened? I thought you were sick." I asked.

"Well-"

"She got better." Sam interjected. Carly nodded furiously with a false smile plastered across her face. I decided to torture them a little.

"Sam, there's some white fur on your shirt." I said pulling off a long strand of Carly's fur.

"That's Frothy's fur!" She said snatching back the fur and throwing it on the ground.

"I thought Frothy was gray." I said slyly.

"He got old."

"He's only three."

"So!"

"This is dog fur."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Yes it is."

"Nerd." She spat at me, pulling Carly into the elevator. Carly waved as the door closed over them. Sam look mortally pissed and Carly looked worried. I laughed to myself at Sam's expression, accidently waking up Lewbert who screamed at me for twenty minutes.

Karma's a bitch.


	8. Putting the Pieces Together

**Carly's POV**

Something wasn't right about Ben. Why does he look and act so much like Freddie? His eyes, his voice, his actions all point back to Freddie Benson. I was pondering this in my room when there was a knock on the door. Spencer walked in with some green cookies.

"Hey kiddo. Have a cookie." He said.

"Thanks. What's up?" I replied taking a green cookie off the tray.

"I wanna talk about something." He said, nibbling at one of the cookies. They tasted like cat food.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Spencer fidgeted a little, "You've been going out a lot late at night and I wanna know what's going on."

"Spencer-"

"Look, if you're doing something I should know about then you need to tell me now." Spencer said sternly.

"We're not doing anything illegal!" I told him.

"What're you doing then?" I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell the truth or should I lie? Spencer looked at me seriously with his eyebrows raised. Suddenly, I heard a howl from Sam that I knew Spencer couldn't hear.

"I gotta go." I said nervously. "Sam's calling me." I pulled out my phone and pretended to argue about meat prices with Sam. I ran out into the alley ready for action. I smoothened down some white fur that was sticking up on my tail.

"It's about time Shay." Sam called. I followed her voice and found her on top of Ben, chocking him with her paws.

"Carly HELP!" Ben yelled.

"Sam, let him go."

"He called me a demon!"

"Sam."

"Fine. You're a lucky nerd Ston." Something clicked in my brain but I wasn't quite sure what. Ben Ston. Ben Ston. I kept thinking about it as we patrolled the streets together. Nothing unusual happened so we ended our shift early. Ben left to his usual alley to change.

"Sam you go ahead home. I need to check something." I said. Sam shrugged and shoved her headphones in her ears, walking away. I waited behind a dumpster after I put my clothes on. I heard Ben humming and walking around the corner.

Ben Ston.

Ben Ston.

Ben Ston.

Ben…son.

Ben Ston. Benson. HOLY SHIT! Err, I mean HOLY NOODLES! Ben Ston is Freddie Benson! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I skipped happily down the street, praising my own cleverness.

"Why so happy?" Freddie said from behind me. I froze and nearly had a heart attack. Freddie was smiling as he ran up to my. I noticed that his neck was a little red.

"Hey Freddie. What's with your neck?" I asked with false concern. His hands flew to his neck.

"Oh, uh Sam got me." He said nervously. Yeah, I know. I saw her.

"Why are you out so late?"

"Just… picking up some apples for my mom."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yeah! Uh… apples are…sweeter at three… in the morning."

"So where are they?" I asked, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

"I ate them."

"All of them?"

"Mmhmm."

"Show me your hands."

"What?"

"Show me your hands."

"But-"

"Show me!" Freddie hesitated and removed his hands from his pockets.

"Hmm… aren't your hands sticky after eating apples?" Freddie didn't say anything.

"O-Odd." Freddie squeaked. I raised an eyebrow.

"That IS odd isn't it? BEN!" Freddie's eyes widened. He looked at me and tried to make a run for it. I grabbed his arm and twisted it back enough to make him stop struggling.

"Carly! CARLY! You're hurting me!" Freddie cried.

"You're Ben! I knew it all along! You're a wolf!" I yelled at him. "You didn't tell me or Sam!"

"Carly please let me explain!"

"Y'know Sam actually likes Ben! When she finds out it's you-"

**Freddie's POV**

"Y'know, Sam actually likes Ben! When she finds out it's you-" Carly clamped her mouth shut. I knew she had spoken something she wasn't supposed too. Sam liked me… er, Ben. This is NOT good. She's gonna kill me when she finds out.

"Carly," I croaked dryly. "Did you just say what I thought you did?" Carly bit her lip and sighed.

"Yes Freddie. Sam likes your alter-ego."

**Yo! Check out my profile for some awesome links to Fanart and a video trailer for this story!**


	9. Betrayal

**Sam's POV**

Something was up with Carly and Ben. The way Carly looked at him and talked to him. You would think that she's known the guy for years. But they only met a couple weeks ago right? I mean, how close can two people get in two weeks? I was getting very suspicious. I decided that it was time to ask Cinders about it and get his opinion. I ran through Seattle to the darkest alley where Cinders was waiting for me.

"Hello Samantha." He greeted kindly. I smelled something. Something different.

"Hey Cinders. I have a few questions."

"Oh do you?" he smiled at me. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on Cinders? ...Why is HE here?" I said pointing my nose at Austin who had just emerged from the shadows.

"There's been a change of plans." Cinders said moving closer to me, "You're too weak. It's time to put you down." I growled, backing up into a wall. Trapped. Austin licked his lips in anticipation.

"Time for a little payback Sam." he said. Cinders and Austin lunged at the same time. Two sets of teeth sank into my flesh, spilling my blood. I could only fight off one at a time. I managed to throw off Austin who only came running back. Bite after bite. Snarl after snarl. They were overpowering me as I slammed into a wall and fell. My blood smeared against the grimy brick.

"Stupid girl." Cinders laughed. "She couldn't even tell who was in her clan." I tried to stand but was put back down with a sharp claw to the right side of my face. The claws dragged down over my eye, leaving three deep gashes. My breath grew ragged as blood started to creep up my throat.

"Austin, that's enough." Cinders commanded as Austin clamped down on my throat. "I'll finish up here." He moved in closer.

"Cinders… why?" I cried. He smiled, licking the blood off his teeth.

"Because, we don't need someone like you that can't even tell that one of the wolves in her clan is using a fake identity."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stupid," Austin burst out, "Ben Ston? How stupid are you! He's Freddie Benson!"

"What's going on back there?" someone called. Cinders and Austin ran back into the shadows and out of the alley. I managed to drag myself back to my own alley before I passed out. I changed back to a human and put my clothes on. Blood soaked through and stained my shirt and jeans. I almost crawled to the elevator and knocked on Carly's door. She opened it and looked around, not noticing me on the ground.

"Carly…" I moaned. She looked down and screamed. She picked me up and put me on the couch gently, not caring about the stains that were caused by my blood. Carly cleaned my wounds and bandaged them as best she could.

"Sam, who did this to you?" Carly said. I put my fingers on my heavily bandaged face.

"Cinders and Austin… they attacked me."

"That means Cinders-"

"Betrayed us." I finished the sentence for Carly who was too shocked to speak. My whole body was throbbing painfully. I heard someone tromping down the stairs loudly.

"Hey Carly, check out this new-" Freddie's voice died in his throat as her saw me on the couch.

"SAM! Oh my God what happened!" He yelled. I didn't say anything or make eye contact because now I knew the truth. Ben Ston, the boy I fell in love with, was in fact Freddie Benson. Just thinking the words made my heart throb. It was like someone injected me with cold hard reality which spread through my arteries and veins. I looked away and closed my eyes, blocking the tears that threatened to fall. I sat up and stood.

"Sam you need to rest." Carly said gently. It was very hard to walk with all the bandages but I still managed to slam the door on my way out. Freddie was a traitor. A liar. And I hated him for that. I limped home and collapsed on my bed. I pulled out my phone and sent Freddie a single text:

**I hate you.**


	10. ANOTHER AN

***sigh* Yes…ANOTHER author's note for you. Sorry.**

**Okay people, sorry about the slow updates. I've been at ROTC Drill camp all week and I'm going on vacation next week.**

**But the main problem is my friend. We're both 14 and guess what she did. She went off and had sex. SEX at 14 years old. CAN YOU BELIEVE HER! **

**What makes it even worse is that she DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! No, but she told my older sister who was nice enough to let me know. So right now, I'm pissed. I. AM. PISSED. **

** Sorry for that little outburst. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get back from my vacation 'cause I'm bringing the laptop with me! **

** Okay tell me what you think about my friend's decision please and I'll be sure to pass that on to her.**

** Okay, Laters**

** =Jamie **


	11. Hiding Out

**Sam's POV**

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_ I clamped my hands over my ears to block out the screams for help.

"Gah! Somebody help them!" I said to myself as I paced around my room trying to stay human. Fail. I felt my clothes rip as I turned into a wolf. Again. I changed back into myself and tossed the ripped clothes in a pile of other clothes. I put on some gym shorts and a huge T-shirt. I sighed and plopped down on my unmade bed. Suddenly, my door burst open as Carly staggered in. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were blood-shot, and she had immense dark circles under her eyes.

"Sam," she moaned, "I can't keep doing this." She collapsed in my fuzzy beanbag chair and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Carly!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Carly has been by herself for the last week every night. Overall, she hasn't slept in a while.

"I can't work alone. It's too much work."

"Where the hell is Fre- HIM!"

"Where the hell are you Sam! You don't answer my texts, you've been shut up in your room for the last week! When I sense you transforming, you just change back to a human!" Carly sighed again and fell back into the chair with an angry huff.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Carly's eyes drooped lower as she leaned her head back against the chair. Soon, Carly's gentle breathing floated from the corner. This was probably the first time Carly's slept in a week. I pulled a blanket off my floor and tossed it over Carly's limp body. I felt bad that I wasn't there to help her out; I really didn't want to face…_him. _

_"Help! Somebody help!" _A voice cried out from the city.

"Carly are you-" I turned around, expecting to see a pure white wolf staring back at me, but Carly was still zonked in the corner. I sighed and felt myself changing. After avoiding this for a week, I felt a little out of balance in my wolf form. I hopped out my window and ran through the cool November air. The wind bit at my face and sharpened my senses as the scent got stronger. I arrived at the scene to see a man being robbed by a thug. I analyzed the thug as a serial robber that's been wanted by the police for a while. I lowered myself, ready to pounce, whensomething else beat me too it. Freddie was already taking care of the man, finishing off with a long howl. I backed up into the shadows with my head low. Freddie looked around for a minute, sighed, and looked at the moon.

"Sam…I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. He ran off into the night and disappeared. My heart lifted as I raced back to my house.

"Carly Carly!" I called. I burst into my room to find it empty. "Carly?" I looked out my window to see a white wolf and a rusty brown wolf nuzzling each other. I backed up slowly and closed the window. The image burned in my eyes as I sat on my bed, hugging my knees. Anger rushed through my veins. Faster and faster until I felt myself changing. My clothes ripped as fur sprouted all over my body. I curled up in the corner of my room and tried to fall asleep. My eyes replayed the image of Carly and Freddie whenever I closed them. When I opened them, reality crashed down on me and I would be drenched in my pain again.

I couldn't stand being in my room anymore so I prepared to jump out my window into the night. My door opened and Freddie walked in. He looked surprised to see me in non-human form. I growled savagely and stalked towards him.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Freddie said, backing up against a wall. I grabbed his shirt with my teeth and threw him against the ground. I snarled in his face, and snapped at him. I turned and ran towards the window.

"Sam wait! Please wait!" Freddie phased suddenly and chased after me. I ran through alleys and traffic trying to lose him but he kept up just fine. He cornered me in an alley as I backed up against the nasty bricks.

"Keep away from me." I threatened.

"Sam, I just want to talk." Freddie said gently. He took a small step forward. I snapped at his paw.

"Why talk to me? Why don't you talk with your precious little girlfriend?" I snarled. Freddie shot me a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"CARLY! I SAW YOU GUYS NUZZLING EACH OTHER OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" I screamed at him. Freddie's eyes flickered, snapping him back to attention. "Oh, okay. Fantasize about her right in front of me. Thanks. Makes me feel good about myself." I pushed past him and ran out of sight. I pulled back my head and let out a loud, painful howl into the night. I whimpered then fell in the dirt.


	12. With a Broken Heart

**Okay so I got a review on my story telling me how "wrong" it was to publicly say my friend had sex. But was it really public? I didn't mention her name, where she lives, or anything so how is that public? You also said "Tell and adult or parent you trust and not random people on FanFiction." Well, I really don't want to tell my parents about this incident and I PREFER anonymous opinions thank you.**

**Whoever left the review, you know who you are.**

**General POV**

Sam paced around the city for days. She ignored her friends' howls calling her back to them. No, she would NEVER forgive them for betraying her. Though she knew Cinders and Austin were after her, she stayed out anyway. She wanted to feel the rush of danger, anything to mask the pain of her broken heart. Sam ran through the blur of cars and people just now leaving work. She stopped at a tall building with a clock at the top. Bushwell plaza. Sam went into the alley where she kept her spare set of clothes and changed. She walked through the door looking like her normal self. Despite the red eyes and dead expression, she was Sam.

"NO TEENAGE WOLVES IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screamed. Sam stopped dead and turned around. Her mouth hung down about a foot in shock.

"What- How-?" She stammered.

"I'm not an idiot." Lewbert croaked, "I used to one of your KIND as well." Lewbert stood up and walked through the back door to his dirty little hovel. Sam pushed the button on the elevator and rode up to the eighth floor. She put her ear to Freddie's door and listened. Silence. _Must be out with his girlfriend,_ she thought bitterly. Sam walked over to a window and pushed it open slowly. It was a place she hasn't been for almost three years. The fire escape. She swung her leg over the side and hopped on the freezing metal. There was a lawn chair facing out over the bustling city below. She sat down in the welcoming arms of the chair and stared at the night-clouded Seattle.

This was the place she had her first kiss.

This was the place she fell in love.

This was the place she now sat with a broken heart.

A single snowflake floated down and landed on her knee. She looked up to see thousands of snowflakes falling all around. It was the first snow of the season, and the first snowflake had landed on her. Sam sat still as snow began to cover the fire escape. Everything looked so beautiful with the glittering snow on it. Sam felt herself starting to freeze so she decided to change. The warmth spread through her growing limbs and the sprouting fur. Sam shook the snow out of her fur and jumped from the fire escape. It was easier jumping from high distances when there was a blanket of snow to catch you. Her paws sunk into the snow as she took off running. She wanted to feel the rush of danger.

Stopping right outside of Austin's forest, Sam let out a deep growl. Something thudded behind her. Austin snarled and took a step closer.

"What're you doing here," he snapped, "PUCKETT?" Sam smirked as the warning went off in her head to back away.

"Just thought I go for a little stroll in the park." She said circling the growling figure.

"You better leave. Or I'm going to rip you apart. Your choice."

"You can try." Sam scoffed. Austin lunged at Sam's throat but she danced out of the way gracefully.

"Dammit HOLD STILL!" Austin screamed. Sam chuckled and kept swatting his attacks away lazily. Austin took a step back and released a weird noise from his throat. Sam heard rustling from behind her and jumped around to face it. Cinders came out from the shadows where he'd been hiding.

"Hello Sam." he greeted.

"Cinders." She nodded. Austin licked his lips maliciously as he and Cinders began to circle Sam. Austin took the first blood. His teeth sank into Sam's flesh as Cinders attacked from behind. Ripping and slashing, Sam soon fell into the snow. Her blood soaked into the freezing substance, staining it red. Cinders walked away without a word. Austin snorted and followed behind.

Sam lay dying in the snow. He mind was turning fuzzy as her eyes closed.

"Freddie…" she mumbled, then she lay still.

**Yeah, so I noticed a story out there called iWerewolf that's VERY similar to mine. It even talks about the "Protectors of Seattle" which was my idea. If the author of that story would be so kind as to take it down I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	13. As I Lay

**Sam's POV**

Blood pulsed from my body with every breath. I whimpered and cried for help but none came. My heart pumped slower and slower as it was losing supply of fresh blood. I heard trotting coming near. It couldn't be! Freddie was on the heels of a teenage boy who I guessed was a criminal.

"Freddie help!" I cried. He stopped. His eyes snapped from me to the fleeing teenager. He started to turn away from me as I cried out more for him to turn back. He chose the boy and kept running. I couldn't believe it. I lay here freezing and bleeding and all he cares about is killing the teenager. I shuddered as I began to freeze. I knew that I would bleed less if I was in human-form but then I would freeze faster when the snow was physically touching my skin.

"Someone help me!" I cried again. My head flopped down in the snow. Blood gurgled in my throat. I coughed it out, staining more clean snow.

"SAM!" Carly ran over to me. Her white fur blended perfectly with the snow. "Oh God oh God!" She hoisted my up on her back and started to run at top speed. My blood seeped onto her fur, clashing red with white. I could feel my life slipping through my grasp as I tried to hold on.

Slipping…Slipping…Must stay awake…for Carly…

Light…I must be dead...

No, keep away…

Don't touch me…

My eyes flashed open as I awakened. Carly was sighing in relief as she sponged my forehead. I tried to sit up but pain burned through my entire body.

"Carly…" I croaked.

"Sam, thank GOD you're awake." We were both back in human form. I was laying on Carly's couch. I looked to see that I was wearing a large T-shirt and some Sophie's. Bandages ran up and down my arms, circling my neck, and around my forehead.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard you." Carly said looking into my eyes, "I tracked your scent and found you like that. It's a miracle you're alive. I'm surprised no one helped you." My eyes flicked as I remembered. Freddie. He deserted me to die. I growled and clenched my fists.

"Sam? What's wrong." Carly said, surprised. Suddenly, the door opened and Freddie walked in casually. I threw the blanket off of my body and stood up despite the pain.

"You ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Freddie. I socked him right in the face with all my force.

"SAM! What're you-!" I cut him off with another punch.

"You left me to die! I CRIED OUT TO YOU! YOU DESERTED ME!"

"Sam you have to understand-" Another punch.

"I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

"Sam-"

"I was dying…" I sobbed, "And you left me." Tears leaked from my eyes and splattered on Freddie's face. He stared up at me in shock as I sat on his chest and cried. I felt so betrayed and angry that I couldn't control myself. Freddie sat up and held me in his arms. Rocking back and forth. I finally got control and pushed him away. I stood up and strode over to the door.

"Sam wait!" Carly called from the living room. I slammed the door and kept walking. I went back to the fire escape and walked out into the night air. My phone said it was about 4:00 a.m. I sat in the lawn chair and stared into nothingness. I soon realized that I was only wearing a T-shirt and some short shorts. I shivered and hugged my shoulders tightly. I wanted a jacket but I didn't want to go back in Carly's apartment. I couldn't even phase because then all my bandages would rip. I felt something drape over my shoulders.

"You looked cold." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence." I said numbly.

"Carly uh, told me everything that's been going on with you guys. The whole 'Wolf Thing' and stuff."

"Pretty crazy huh?" I chuckled. Spencer smiled and looked at the city below.

"Yeah. I never thought of Carly as wolf material."

"I was pretty surprised too." I said honestly. Spencer patted my shoulder (causing me to wince "Oops! Sorry!") and walked back through the window into the building.


	14. Losing Control

**Sam's POV**

I stayed out on the balcony until the sun started to rise. It's colors erased the inky black sky and brightened up the world. I stood up from the lawn chair and stretched my incredibly stiff legs. I wobbled back through the window and stopped at Carly's door. I pressed my ear against the wood and listened. No voices or whispers so I opened the door quietly. The living room was deserted to I plopped down on the couch. I started to unwind the bandages on my arms and wrists. My arms were scratched and a purplish color. It grossed me out a little as I threw the bandages away in the trash can. I went into the bathroom to take off the ones on my forehead.

I looked in the mirror as I removed the last bit of gauze. Nothing too bad but there was a mildly deep scar the slashed through my right eyebrow and ended right above my eye. I rubbed it with my fingers. It felt foreign on my skin. I tried to get used to the scar as I looked at it from different angles. I felt like that bad dude from The Lion King with the scar on his eye. I chuckled and started to roar in the mirror.

"Run Simba, run away and never return." I quoted in my lion voice. I heard a laugh behind me. Freddie was leaning against the door frame laughing at my lion impersonations.

"Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?" he said.

"Simba, it's to DIE for." I said back. Freddie and I laughed and said more quotes from the movie. Freddie put his finger on the scar and traced it down to my eye.

"I think it's kinda cute." He said smiling. "You look like one of those badass chicks from an action movie."

"Eh, I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Freddie asked suddenly.

"Yeah! But I get to pick it out." I said shoving him aside and running to the living room. It was pretty obvious what I chose. Freddie popped in The Lion King and we sat on the couch together. He poked me in the stomach when Scar first appeared on the screen.

Everything was cool up until the part where Simba met Nala and they started to play that stupid love song. It made me realize and remember that Freddie was with Carly. The scene played back in my head as Freddie nuzzled Carly on the muzzle.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Mmm?" he hummed. His head was on top of mine as I rested my head on top of his shoulder.

"Are you and Carly…Together?" I said shyly.

"No, what makes you think that?" he said looking me in the eye.

"Well I saw you guys, y'know, nuzzling outside my window." I blushed deep red. Freddie chuckled and squeezed my shoulders.

"That? No way, she was teaching me how to properly nuzzle someone. It was all fake." He said.

"Seriously?" I said. I sighed in relief and snuggled closer to Freddie. His arm way draped around my shoulders. He kissed my head right as Simba and Nala were "kissing" or whatever lions do. My eyes started to droop as the movie ended. I fell into a nightmare.

_I was back in the snow dying. There was so much blood. Freddie was laughing at my pain as he and Carly held hands. Freddie called someone but I couldn't hear. Cinders and Austin melted out of the shadows. Their eyes were bright red and their faces were bloodstained. They closed in on me as I cried out for help. Austin started to drag me away and suddenly, we were on a cliff. I dug my claws into the rock and yelled for help. Freddie stood above me, his fur rustling in the wind._

"_Freddie! Help me! I'm slipping!" Freddie dug his own claws into my paws. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear._

"_Good bye Sam." My eyes widened as he threw me from the rock. I screamed as I fell down into the sea of flames licking at my feet. _

I awoke screamed and sobbing uncontrollably. I reached out for Freddie but he was gone. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed more. I felt a pair of arms shaking me.

"Sam! Sam calm down!" I grabbed the arms and hugged the person shaking me. I sobbed into their shoulder as I struggled to gain control. Freddie hugged me very tight and whispered in my ear. But nothing could calm me down. I felt fur sprouting from my body and my limbs stretching. I roared as I phased into a wolf. I ran around the room hitting my head on the wall and trying to control myself. Freddie was standing in front of me trying to calm me down. Carly burst through the door and looked at me in shock.

"Freddie what's wrong with her!" Carly yelled.

"She's lost control! She had some kind of emotional breakdown from a nightmare!" Freddie yelled back over my noise. I clawed at my head and face trying to erase the images. I rolled on the ground as Freddie morphed into a wolf. He jumped on top of my and held me down. I struggled and struggled. I finally threw him off and jumped out a window. I ran in circles and crashed into oncoming cars. Freddie and Carly were now chasing me as I ran uncontrollably. Freddie finally cornered me as I ran into an alley.

"Sam! You have to calm down!" he said. I dug my claws into my face, drawing blood. Freddie and Carly held me down together as I fought and snapped at them. I soon fell limp with exhaustion.

"Freddie, you go somewhere else. She'll turn back human any second and I brought clothes." I heard Freddie trotting away as my limbs shrunk and fur retreated back into my skin. Carly put a shirt and some Spider-Man boxers on me. She was smiling at me with her sharp teeth and white fur. I wrapped my arms around her large neck and sobbed into her furry shoulder. I climbed onto her back and she ran back to Bushwell Plaza. She put me down and told me to wait for a second. I cried into my arms as she came back human. She picked me up off the ground and helped me walk to the elevator and into their apartment. The living room was a wreck. The walls had holes in them and the couch was turned over. There were claw marks in the carpet and the coffee table was smashed.

Freddie arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into his lap. He rocked me back and forth and hummed in my ear softly. My sobs soon subsided and I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms.

**Freddie's POV (of Sam's breakdown)**

I heard Sam screaming and crying in the living room where I left her so I could use the bathroom. She was holding onto a pillow and sobbing harder than I thought possible. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Sam! Sam calm down!" She squeezed my arms TIGHT and buried her face in my shoulder. I tried so hard to calm her down. I felt her shudder and fur sprouted from her body. No, I can't let her phase! I held on tighter but it was no use. She phased into a wolf. I watched as Sam backed into a corner roaring as she clawed at her face. She knocked herself over in a complete breakdown. Running into walls and crashing around the room, Sam was losing control fast.

"Freddie what's wrong with her!" Carly yelled as she burst through the door.

"She's lost control! She had some kind of emotional breakdown from a nightmare!" I yelled back over the noise. I needed to stop her before she seriously hurt herself. I morphed and jumped on top of her. Sam struggled against my grip and finally broke free and jumped out a window.

"Carly, help me!" I called jumping through the window. Sam was in the street as cars crashed into her. I chased her with Carly right behind me. She kept falling over as she ran. I finally got her into a corner where me and Carly pinned her down until her ragged breathing slowed and she fell limp.

"Freddie, you go somewhere else. She'll turn back human any second now and I brought clothes." Carly said as she held Sam. I ran into the next alley over as I heard the now human Sam sobbing into Carly's shoulder. I saw Carly run out with Sam on her back. She was wearing a T-shirt and some Spider-Man boxers. I followed closely behind until we reached Bushwell Plaza. I went into another alley and changed into a human. I threw on my clothes and waited for Carly to bring Sam upstairs. They came through the elevator. Carly help Sam and put her gently into my lap.

I rocked her back and forth until she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Tragic Night Out

**Sam's POV**

When I woke up, it was pitch black in Carly's apartment. I felt totally drained of energy. My hands were violently shaking and my skin was pasty. I tried to move when I realized someone was holding me. Freddie had his arms wrapped around me and his head on top of mine. This was all fine and dandy but I REALLY had to pee. I wriggled out of his arms and shoved a pillow where I was supposed to be so he wouldn't wake up. I looked in the mirror. My scar was still there but it looked deeper and longer as it now went completely over my eye. My fingers traced down my scar and over my eye. While I washed my hands, I picked up some soap that said Rocky Cliff Soap Company. My mind flashed with images of my dream that had caused so much damage. My eyes filled with tears as I began to sob.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly. Freddie carried me back to the couch and rocked me back and forth. I sat curled up in his lap while he whispered in my ear. I finally dried my eyes and sniffed.

"Now are you gonna tell me what your dream was about?" he said softly. I thought about it for a minute. More dream images flashed through my brain. I buried my face in Freddie's chest and shook my head. He lay back on the couch with me practically on top of him. I felt drowsy as his chest moved up and down in perfect rhythm.

"I don't get it." I mumbled.

"What do you not get?" Freddie chuckled as he played with my hair.

"I should be totally pissed at you for leaving me to die." I said.

"Sam, I didn't leave you to die. I was the one who ran and got Carly." Freddie said sitting up. His face was very close to mine now.

"But why didn't you help me then?" I said with a pout.

"Because I didn't want to go after Austin and rip him to shreds out of hated. Plus it broke me seeing you like that. I couldn't take it." I wrapped my arms around Freddie's neck and hugged him.

"Thanks." I whispered. Freddie soon fell asleep and I was alone. My head rested on his chest as it moved up and down. My fingers traced over the scar again as I pondered things. Why do I love the dork so much?

"I don't know what to do…" I said out loud to Freddie's sleeping form. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too Sam…" Freddie mumbled in his sleep. I smiled at kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the couch and opening the front door. Freddie's arms reached out in front of his but only dropped as they never found what they were looking for. Then I decided that I didn't want to go alone.

"Hey dork! Wake up!" I whispered shaking his shoulder. Freddie jolted awake and jumped off the couch. I laughed at his dazed expression until his eyes finally focused.

"What the chizz did you do that for?" he hissed.

"C'mon, let's go out." I said.

"W-What! You mean-!"

"Y'know, out around Seattle and stuff."

"Oh," Freddie smiled drooped a little, "Okay." We walked outside into the November air. It bit my face with its bitter winds. We walked around the square by Carly's building and ended up in the small park near the Groovy Smoothie. We sat on a bench together and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. My breath froze as I sighed. I shivered as more wind blew around us.

"Y'know what would be warmer?" Freddie said smugly.

"What?" I chattered. Freddie got up and disappeared behind a tree. He came back in his wolf-form, giving me that wolfy grin that I love. He waited while I changed also. He was right, it was much warmer. We ran around and ended up near an unfamiliar forest.

"Okay Sam, I think it's time to head back." Freddie said.

"No way, let's look around here." I sniffed around some trees and bushes.

"I don't know Sam…" Freddie shifted uneasily. I swiped his face with my tail and walked into the forest. Freddie followed in after me groaning slightly. The forest sure wasn't what I thought it was gonna be. It was dark and freakin' creepy. I stayed very close to Freddie as we made our way through. Something snapped behind me like a twig. I gasped and hid under Freddie's taller form. He chuckled and kept walking through the forest. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed very close.

"Wow that's really close." Freddie mumbled. Suddenly, lighting flashed and struck a tree. The tree burst into flames and spread.

"RUN!" Freddie yelled. We ran through vines and roots but the fire was spreading too fast. I ran way ahead of Freddie by accident. He was yelling something but I couldn't hear him. Then, my foot slipped and I almost fell into a huge gorge. The fire spread below me as flames licked at my feet. Just like in my dream. My claws dug into the rock as I clung for dear life. I was slipping rapidly now and just as my claws slipped off, another pair of claws dug into my paws.

"Freddie!" I said with relief.

"Nope, not this time." Austin's face was lit up by the fire. He smiled and dug his claws deeper into my paws.

"Austin please! Help me! I can't die!" I pleaded with him. My foot found a hold on a rock that was sticking out of the smooth gorge wall. Just as Austin was about to throw me off, something tackled him. Freddie had Austin in a hold and was biting him furiously.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Sam. Again!" He said between slashes and chomps. It was amazing watching them fight. It was almost like a blur as they snarled and aimed for each other's throats. I managed to pull myself up out of the gorge while Austin was distracted. Austin had Freddie in a choke hold ready to finish him off. I crept up behind him and launched myself at is throat. My teeth tore through his flesh and severed his jugular vein. Austin fell to the ground bleeding severely.

"No no no! I didn't mean to kill him!" I cried. I looked at Freddie who was standing next me watching as Austin's life slowly faded away. We watched Austin shudder and lay still. He slowly morphed back into a human. He had tan hair and his eyes were emerald green. Freddie put his paw over Austin's eyes and closed them. I sadly put my head on Freddie soft chest and whimpered.

"It's okay Sam, you didn't mean it." Freddie said softly.

"I'm a murderer…" I muttered.

"Well you have been for the last three months." He chuckled. We made our way out of the even darker forest after the rain extinguished the fire. I felt so horrible. Freddie went behind the tree first and changed. He patted my fur and waited as I got dressed. We walked back to Bushwell Plaza in silence as the rain pattered on the sidewalk. In Carly's apartment, I wrapped myself in a blanket and sat in Freddie's arms as he flipped through TV channels but there's usually nothing on at 4:00 a.m. We were lying sideways on the couch with Freddie's arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

_Rain was pouring from the sky in buckets as I ran aimlessly through the forest. Thunder clapped and boomed, lighting up the sky._

_ "Sam…Help me…" Austin was on the forest floor but something was wrong. He was only half morphed into a wolf. I looked away as my stomach lurched. As I bent down to help him, Freddie grabbed my arm and started to pull me away._

_ "I've got to help him!" I screamed over the thunder._

_ "Sam the fire's spreading! Come on!" Freddie yelled. I saw the fire spread onto Austin's body, charring him black._

_ "NOOOOOOO_OOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. Freddie was holding me tight and stroking my head.

"It's okay Sam. Shhhh… Calm down…" he whispered as I cried.

"I-It was awful…" I sobbed, "W-We were in the f-forest a-and Austin…" I buried my head in Freddie's chest and cried. He continued stroking my head until I calmed down. I finally looked up at his face. Freddie sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep Sam." He whispered. I snuggled closer and did what he said.

***sighs lovingly* So much Seddie fluff… Anyways I wanna share something I came up with about the ship "Spam" (I don't support this ship but if YOU do, I'm sorry if it offends you.)**

"**The ship "Spam" is like a Hobknocker. It's gross and illegal." **

**Whatcha Think? Clever right? ^_^ **


	16. The Gathering

**Sam's POV**

When I woke up, I was alone. And was also a wolf. I looked around in confusion as I was no longer in Carly's apartment. I was in some sort of rocky ravine. The sky was dark and cloudy as a few drops of rain splashed around me. I trotted around, tripping on rocks and uneven ground.

"Freddie?" I called. My voice echoed off the walls and faded in the distance. My scar throbbed painfully. I started to sprint but it seemed like I was going in circles. I stopped and dug my claws into a rock, leaving four jagged lines. I kept running as fast as I could, soon I was back at the jagged lines.

"HELLOOOOOO!" I screamed. I climbed on top of a rock and launched at the wall. I dug my claws into the rock and pushed with all my might. I slipped down the side and landed on my back. Surprisingly, no pain erupted in my (should be broken) spine. Okay, so this place wasn't real. I sniffed around and tried to figure out why the heck I'm here. Something snapped behind me. I jumped around and expected to see an enemy of some sort.

"Hello Sam." An old man appeared out of the mist and folded his hands together.

"Who are you?" I growled

"Names aren't important in this world." He chuckled.

"This world? Where am I?"

"This is merely a dream induced message. It's the only way I could contact you." He said. The old man sat down on a rock and patted the ground in front of him. I sat down on the ground and nodded.

"You need to kill Nathaniel." He said sternly. I was a little taken aback at the sudden statement to kill someone in cold blood.

"Yeah but how do I do that?"

"Gather many of your kind and surprise attack." The old man said. He stood up and smiled.

"Good luck Sam." He backed up and faded into the mist again. I awoke on the couch in Carly's apartment. I wiped my eyes and sat up in the darkness. I knew what I had to do. I phased and jumped out the window into the November night. I howled to all of our clan to meet me at the park. I paced back and forth until I heard a cluster of paws hitting the pavement. A sudden flurry wolves stopped in front of me and howled. There were about thirty of them.

"Okay guys! We have a mission!"

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. I'm so sorry but the next chapter will be up very soon.**


	17. Putting the Plan in Action

** Sam's POV**

The wolves quivered with excitement as I explained our mission to take down Cinders. Most of them had friends who perished at Cinder's fangs and wanted revenge.

"Okay then Mindy will limp into the alleyway and fall to the ground." I said. "Show me your limp." Mindy stepped forward and did a perfect limp. I smiled and she went back into the crowd. Suddenly, gray wolf with a giant wart on his face stepped from the crowd.

"Lewbert!" I cried in surprise. He growled and nodded.

"I'm here to help you little pups." he said in a raspy voice. I grinned and continued on with the mission plans. Everything was set as we set to put our plan to action tomorrow night. I stopped by Carly's apartment to fill her and Fredward in on the plans.

"Then we all tackle him at once." I finished with a smile. Carly nodded and Freddie looked sick. "What's wrong Fredweird?"

"Sam, this is so dangerous." He said quietly. "I don't want you to get ki… hurt." I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lewbert's gonna be with us." I said. Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just say Lewbert?" Carly snickered.

"Yeah! He's one of us. Just kinda retired from all the action."

"Well that's GREAT help." Freddie said waving his arms around.

"Dude come one!" I shouted, "Everything will be fine."

"No Sam, you're not doing this."

"You're not the boss of me!" I spat.

"Don't make me stop you by force." He growled. I laughed wryly and pushed him aside. I stopped when I felt someone grip my arm tightly. I turned slowly to see Freddie glaring and holding my arm. I struggled against his grip but he refused to slacken his hold on me. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth spread through my limbs. I phased and felt Freddie's grip break. I turned and looked at his furious expression. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm done." He said. Freddie walked past my giant form and went out the door, slamming the door behind him. I looked at Carly's face and shrugged.

"Who cares what he thinks?" I said.

"What did she say?" Spencer said walking out into the living room. Oh right, Spencer can't understand our language. For him, it's just growls and whines.

"Nothing important." Carly said smiling. Spencer shrugged and left the room. "Okay missy we need to get going." Carly said shoving me by the snout to the window.

"You'll try and get Freddie to join?" I said before stepping out the window.

"Promise. I'll be there in ten minutes. Now GO!" Carly pushed me, causing me to tumble down the window and crash into the snow. I snorted up at her and raced to the park where I was met by all the wolves (and Lewbert) waiting to get going.

"Okay Mindy, you get Cinders and we'll wait for you at the meeting point." I said. She nodded and trotted off. "Alright guys, roll around in the dirt and follow me when your smell is covered." The wolves lined up and began to roll in the dirt. We all ran to the meeting point and jumped on the low roof. We waited for Mindy to arrive with Cinders. I finally caught her scent as she limped around the corner. I caught her eye and she winked. Mindy crashed to the ground and panted. I looked closer and saw her leg was actually bleeding. Cinders walked into the alley and stood over Mindy. I growled and jumped from the roof, landing in front of Cinders.

"Hello Sam." he said calmly, "My, what a gathering. So many wolves on one roof. Thought I wouldn't notice?" I gasped and growled deeper. I yelped the signal and all the wolves flooded down from the roof. Cinders easily tossed them aside like nobody's business. They hit the brick walls and slithered to the ground unconscious. We seriously underestimated Cinders' skill.

The remaining wolves and I all lunged at once but Cinders grabbed Matt (one of the wolves) by the throat and threw him, knocking us all back. I hit the wall and blood trickled down my forehead. I heard a familiar growl as Carly melted into view from the shadows. I smirked at Cinders and walked next Carly.

"Where's Freddie?" I whispered. Carly gave me a sad look and turned forward. We crouched and lunged together.

**Freddie's POV**

Carly tried to convince me in assisting Sam but I refused. She didn't need my help. But then again, Sam was a little overconfident. I paced around my room, debated my options in my head. I finally decided that Sam could probably use a little help. I phased and jumped out my window. When I arrived at the meeting point, the only thing I saw was a bloody Sam standing over a bloody unconscious Carly.

"Stay away from her!" Sam yelled lowering herself over Carly.

"But she is weak. Therefore, she must die." Cinders said walking closer to Sam. I saw her eyes close as she waited for Cinders to strike her down.


	18. Cinders' Downfall

**Freddie's POV**

I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike but Cinders never lunged. I crouched low and waited.

"Well Sam, It's a shame that I have to kill you and your little friend." He said circling the girls.

"But why Cinders?" Sam growled, "Why do you hate us so much?" Cinders' eyes flashed angrily.

"I hate ALL of you little wolves. I hate that I was FORCED to do this retched job. I never wanted to be a werewolf! I never wanted this kind of life!" Cinders kicked over a dumpster with his back legs and roared.

"Then why don't you change back human and forget this whole thing happened?" Sam said. Cinders turned around.

"Change? CHANGE!" he yelled with a crazed smile on his face, "There was no changing for ME! I was stuck like this ever since I first formed! There is no changing! There's no 'forgetting' anything! I'm STUCK like this FOREVER!" Cinders took a deep breath and held up his head. He smiled again and crouched low. I saw Sam tense up and wait for the killing blow. I timed myself with Cinder's movements and lunged right as he did. I rammed myself into him and pushed him away.

"Freddie!" Sam said surprised. I winked at her and turned back to Cinders.

"Hello Mr. Benson," Cinders greeted, "Enjoying your evening?" I growled viciously and lowered myself. Cinders and I circled each other menacingly, waiting for the other to make the first move. I heard Carly groan behind me which made me angry. Sam coughed up blood which made me furious. I pushed myself off the ground and tackled Cinders.

I bit at his throat and he clawed at my stomach. I used my back legs to push him into the brick wall. He hit the bricks and fell to the ground. Cinders jumped up and ran at me again. He whacked my in the face with his paw which threw me back. I charged again and bit his ear, tearing off a good chunk of it. Cinders roared in pain, tearing more of my flesh off. I clawed and tore at him but nothing seemed to even faze him a little. He was slowly taking me down. With one last blow to the face, I dropped to the ground. Cinders laughed and walked over to me. I saw all of the other wolves trying to get up but were to injured to help

"Not bad, Not bad." Cinders mused. An evil smiled crossed his face as he eyed my throat. Instead of slicing my vein with his teeth, he put his paws on my throat and started to choke me to death. I coughed and spluttered, struggling to breath under the pressure of his paws. My vision was becoming fuzzy and disorientated as I felt my life slipping away. Suddenly, something tackled Cinders off of me. I gasped for air and tried to see who was in the vicious battle. As my sight cleared, I saw Sam powering down Cinders. Her eyes were glowing with hatred as she fought for her life. I saw her bite down on his neck and blood spurted out everywhere. But Cinders still wasn't going down.

He fought and fought. Now he was in control over Sam who was being beaten horribly. Blood was dripping from her body and smearing on walls as Cinders threw her around like a toy. I stood up and wobbled a bit from the lack of oxygen. I pushed Sam out of the way with me head and opened my mouth as Cinders' eyes widened in surprise. His neck landed on my razor sharp teeth, slicing open everything. Including his jugular vein.

"You'll pay for this!" Cinders coughed as blood poured from his neck and mouth. His legs wobbled and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "Y…ou…'ll pa..y…" Cinders' eyes glazed over as his life left his body. Then he was dead. Sam limped over to me as we watched Cinders' body morph. Light burst from his hands, feet, and head as his body started to fade. The light grew brighter and brighter and in a brilliant flash, Cinders was gone.

Rain started to pour down as Sam and I silently walked over to Carly who was trying to stand. We helped her up and went to help the other injured wolves who were being attended to by (the now conscious) Lewbert. After everyone had been treated, we said our good-byes and headed back to Carly's apartment. I changed in my own alley and walked back out to see Sam and Carly human.

We looked like mummies the next morning from all the gauze and casts that covered our bodies.

"I hate this stupid cast!" Sam yelled as she looked at the pink cast on her arm.

"Well it was the only color they had left!" Carly said looking down at her own pink cast.

"Couldn't they just make it white?" I grumbled as I walked out of the hospital room. Carly and Sam took one look at me and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Yeah yeah, so I had a pink leg cast. So what?

"That just made this cast a whole lot better!" Sam laughed. I grumbled again as we walked out of the emergency room.

"So what did you tell them?" Carly said to me. "Y'know, what happened to us?"

"I told them we were in a car crash." I said. Carly nodded. We waited on the curb for Spencer to pick us up from the hospital and take us back to the apartment.

That night, we all sat on the couch and watched TV until Carly fell asleep. I put my arm around Sam and hugged her. She responded with a kiss.

**A few months later (general POV)**

Two wolves stood on the edge of a rocky cliff. One was slightly bigger than the other. He had reddish-brown fur and chocolate brown eyes. The other was slightly smaller. She had jet black fur and crystal blue eyes. The wolves said nothing; they only looked out to the city and kept their ears open. They heard a familiar howl as another wolf called them. The brown wolf looked at the black wolf and smiled. She looked back and nuzzled him lovingly on the snout. There was another howl and the two wolves took off running to their friends.

**YAY! That's the end. I want to thank you ALL for the reviews! It's my FIRST story to break 100 REVIEWS! Oh my God I'm so happy! I'll be starting another story soon! Any ideas? If so, please leave them in your review where I'll see them. Thanks again for your awesome support!**

** Peace!**

** =Jamie**


End file.
